Ask anything- disney fairies
by milarion2509
Summary: Ask anything!
1. Chapter 1

**I will give credit to littlebookwrighter for reminding me of this, but ive wanted to make this for ages** , **ask away! Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, Ministers, Tinker Bell & friends, Dewey, Fairy mary, Zarina, Nyx, Spike, Gliss & Periwinkle are the fairies involved!**

this is a question I got asked by one of my friends when I suggested writing it so ill just put it in as a starting chapter..

 **Queen Clarion- if you change 1 thing about lord milori, body, mind, whatever, what would it be?**

 **Lord Milori- same as queen clarion**

Queen Clarion: "id probably bring back his ability of flight" she said slowly

Lord Milori: "i would make her more body confident" he said wrapping an arm around the already upset queen

 **Queen clarion- whats your worst experience? besides lord miloris wing**

 **Lord Milori- same again**

Queen Clarion: "definitely my childhood" She said sadly. She hadn't been a fan of this whole situation in the first place but she did it for the fairies, but now she really didn't like it.

Lord milori: "i don't think I have one" He said trying to think "my lifes been pretty alright besides my wing, but I guess seeing clarion upset would have to be it, ive only seen her upset once" he said embracing her tighter. Clarion looked up at him and smiled. "my Strong girl" he whispered in her ear.

 **Queen Clarion and Lord Milori- Have yous had sex yet? if so how many times?**

Queen Clarion and every other pixies in the room jaws were dropped and eyes wide. except Milori's..

Queen Clarion:*Blushing hardly* "uhummm, do I have to answer these?" she said trying to hide her embarrassment

Fairy mary: Yehhh clarion how many times have you had sex?" She laughed

Queen Clarion: mouths 'Shut the fc*k up' although everyone noticed so she might as well have said it

Tinkerbell: "yes you do. We're all going to get these questions atleast once, youre just the first" she said informatively, although she just wanted to hear the answer.

Queen Clarion: *Blushing harder* "yes we have" she said looking at the roof "And im not sure how many times" she said quickly

Lord Milori: Unlike Clarion, He was smirking. "ugh finally I wanted questions like these" he said

Everyone: Looking at him in disbelief

Lord Milori: "Indeed we have. And numbers id estimate about" *starts mumbling numbers and using his hand to count* "between 30-35 times" He boasted proudly

Queen Clarion to Fairy Mary: He better not do this every question!

 **yous get the idea. ask in reviews or in pm!**


	2. Chapter 2

**loved forbidden**

 **Lord Milori: Would you rather have a baby with Clarion or have your wing fixed?**

Lord Milori- "Good question. Well you see, ive gotten so used to being grounded that I would rather not have flight, ive lived most of my life like this so I guess have a baby" he said

Queen Clarion- "Although we've never even spoke about having children" She concluded


	3. Chapter 3

**blurredtoyou**

 **Minister Of winter: were you troublesome when you were younger?**

Minister Of Winter: "Actually I was the complete opposite" she told proudly "i got all my papers and tasks done, I was the dream child" she said "Queen Clarion on the other hand" She laughed

Queen Clarion: "Hey I wasn't that bad" She defended

Minister Of Spring: "Didn't you get expelled like 7 times?" He asked

Queen Clarion: "None of them were my fault!" She responded

Lord Milori and Fairy mary: *Laughing*


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen Clarion and Lord Milori: have you ever been stoned, or stoned together?**

Queen Clarion: "Yes, ive tried it a few times, its actually pretty fun but I couldn't keep it up due to being queen" She said truthfully

Lord Milori: "Ive tried it aswell, and yes we have, we did at the border once" he said laughing at the memories

Fairy Mary: "LIARS! yous were smoking like 10 minutes" she laughed

Queen Clarion: "shut up" she says through her teeth

Vidia: "Wait whats going on here?" She said raising her eyebrow

Lord Milori: "uhum.. we needed something to loosen up a bit for the questions" he said quietly

Tinkerbell: "Yous don't act high" she said

Fairy Mary: "Theyre stoned all right, the stuff they smoked doesn't kick in until a bit after they smoked it" she told "in fact, if im correct it should start around now" She looked at the queen and lord. Theyre eyes had gone bright red, not much to her surprise

Queen Clarion: "Im not" she started laughing "im not even stoned" she said while laughing even louder

Lord Milori: *Looks at her and starts laughing hysterically*

Vidia: "oh this is gonna be good" she said

 **AHAHA AS SOON AS I SAW THAT QUESTION I JUST KNEW CLARION AND MILORI HAD TO BE STONED FOR THE REST OF THIS LOL**


End file.
